


Where The Freaks Come Around

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Meet-Cute, Partying, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Shy Derek, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week 2017, Stiles is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: Derek doesn’t know exactly how he let Erica and Isaac convinced him to come with them to this Halloween Party, but he wishes he didn’t agree to go.





	Where The Freaks Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, made it to Day 3! At first, I thought I wasn't going to be able to do this one. But then, I found an interesting way to develop the scene that actually worked for me! Now I can't wait to do tomorrow's theme! So, here's the Met-Cute. (FYI, I was listening to Ke$ha's song, "Take it Off" and it gave me the idea to write this. The title is based on the song.)
> 
> Here's the link to where I found the technique for writing this scene!  
> (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AXgnOZ_eZkuj2WlA3uJ5G_Wl86eZOqEieU94Ld30svHkxQICYSnkk_E/)

Derek doesn’t know exactly how he let Erica and Isaac convinced him to come with them to this Halloween Party, but he wishes he didn’t agree to go.

The club was filled to the brim with sweaty teenagers and adults who were dancing like they were drunk- they probably were. The music the DJ played was horrible, each beat grated on his ears, making him feel nauseous. As did the heat that filled the room.  Yeah, it was cold tonight, cold enough to bundle up in several layers of sweaters, but this room made it feel like it was July and the air conditioner was broken. Plus, there was also the heavy smell of alcohol, sweat, and arousal being the most potent scent. It was a black light party, making it dark enough so Derek couldn’t see much but the glowing body paint some of the patrons had put on. Not to mention, it was loud and deafening, making Derek second-guess himself for agreeing to come here in the first place.

“I don’t want to be here,” Derek states, taking a swig of his soda. He refused to consume any alcohol in case he decides to leave. He’d rather be miserable and sober then be miserable and drunk.

“Come on, Derek,” Isaac bumps his shoulder with his. “Learn to have fun for once.”

“This isn’t fun,” Derek thrusts his drink towards the crowd as if to prove a point. “This is just drunk teenagers dancing around because they have nothing better to do.”

“You’re no fun,” Isaac huffs into his drink. “Why can’t you let yourself have fun? It’s not like you would get that much excitement from those books you like to stick your nose in.”

“Poe is more interesting than being here,” Derek takes another drink. He doesn’t notice the presence of someone besides him until he feels them tap on his shoulder. Pulling the drink away from his mouth, he looks down to see a girl staring at him. She was short, at least a foot lower than Derek, and her face is painted similarly to the other dancers. There were tribal-esk lines running over half of her face. Her lips were a bright red, and the only defining feature Derek could see was that she had wide brown eyes. She looked pretty cute.

Before he can get the chance to ask her what she wanted from him, the girl reaches up and planted a kiss on his lips.

Derek tenses, but he doesn’t pull away. Usually, he would, hating the idea of someone just planting one on him for no good reason. But… Derek can’t easily describe this feeling. It’s like the girl in front of him had placed this spell on him that makes him not do anything. That, and the fact that she tasted so good. Her lips were soft despite the glowing lipstick, almost like silk over glass. Her breath had subtle hints of alcohol but overwhelmed with cherry. This would come close to being heaven.

The girl pulls away, leaving him open-mouthed, with a wide grin on her face. The lipstick was smeared, some of it going down her chin. It didn’t look like she minded much.

“Listen to your friends, Wolfman,” she winks at him, licking her lips at the same time before disappearing back into the crowd.

Derek’s eyes are wide, his mouth still agape with some new lipstick smudges, and he turns to Isaac. He too has the same stunned look, but a smile plays on his lips and he gave Derek thumbs up. He looks back and can still see the girl dancing her way through the crowd. Now, he can see that the girl was only wearing a tight tank top, jeans, and a flannel tied around her waist. She nearly blended into the darkness if it wasn’t for that glow in the dark face paint, then Derek probably wouldn’t see her. The way her hips moved with the beat, how her hair flows behind her back, and her smile, still so brilliant against the strobing lights. Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away from her.

He only snaps out of it when Isaac hits him on the shoulder.

“Don’t just stand there, go dance with her,” Isaac nearly pushes him towards the girl. “Don’t waste such a golden opportunity to get laid!”

Derek just scoffs, rolling his eyes before he starts to walk into the crowd.

“Go get ‘em, Tiger!” Isaac shouts after him, but Derek just rolls his eyes and ignores him. His main focus now is on the girl.

He follows her through the crowd, keeping his eyes on her or else he’d lose her to the sea of hot bodies rubbing against each other. He had to maneuver himself through the crowd, which was a difficult feat since he had to keep track of the girl. Derek kept getting bumped into people on his way over, and that made it harder for him to keep up with the girl. The entire time, he can see her looking back at him. Derek has a feeling that maybe this was part of some game. That she was purposefully leading him somewhere privet, and the idea doesn’t sit well with him.

This wouldn’t be the first time Derek has fallen for someone’s tricks. Then again, there wasn’t anything malevolent about this girl. Nothing that gave any indication that she had any ill intentions towards him. He knew that not every girl he meets would be like Kate, but he can’t help but be cautious. Still, the girl had this pull that he couldn’t ignore. So, he continues to follow the girl.

He finally catches up with her when she stops in the most secluded area in the club. Thankfully, it wasn’t that secluded, so Derek felt comfortable enough to join her by the wall. The girl was smiling at him when he leans against the wall next to her.

“So you do know how to take risks,” The girl shouts to him because the music was loud.

“I am actually here to ask why you kissed me,” Derek turns to look at her.

“You looked like you needed it,” She sends him a cheeky smirk. Now that they were closer to the lights, Derek can see the girl’s features easily. She had long brown hair, large amber eyes, and pale skin speckled with moles all over her face. She was beautiful, and he couldn’t help but stare at her for a few moments. He forces himself to look away, so she wouldn’t notice.

“Well, can I at least get a name to the person who kissed me at a club for no good reason?”

“Stiles,” the girl holds out her name. “What about you, handsome?”

“Derek,” he takes Stiles’ hands and shakes it.

“Nice to meet you. Do you want to want to dance with me?”

Derek pauses. Does he? He isn’t much a dancer, but how can he say no?

“Yes, I would like to dance with you,” Derek seems to be full of surprises today.

“Great, let’s go!” She grabs his hand and drags him towards the dance floor.

Derek was surprised with the amount of energy she had. She was like an Energizer Bunny that kept going on and on. Stiles didn’t look worn out, despite having danced all over the place. When they get to the dance floor, she frees his hand and starts to move to the beat of a new song. For a moment, Derek stands there awkwardly. He isn’t sure what to do and immediately regrets saying yes to dancing. As stated before, Derek wasn’t much of a dancer and he isn’t sure how. But, watching Stiles dance beside him, he couldn’t help but fell her energy flow through him. So, he started to dance.

Quickly, Derek learns that he doesn’t have any grace whatsoever. His movements are awkward at best, his arms barely move, and he jerks uncomfortably. Derek’s face heats up with embarrassment and he stopped dancing all together. Immediately, Stiles takes notice and stops dancing as well.

“What’s the matter?” There was genuine concern on her face. That, for some reason, made Derek feel a little bit better.

“I can’t dance,” He admits, shying away from Stiles’ comforting touch when she reaches out her hand.

She frowns, then places her hand on his hips. “Here, just follow my lead.”

Derek tenses as Stiles tries to sway his hips. He heats up more, feeling his heart pound in his chest from how close she was to him. He takes a deep breath, then tries to follow her lead. Still, his moves were just as jerky and awkward as ever.

“Just relax, Derek,” Stiles leans in closer to whisper in his ear.

Derek sucks in another deep breath and lets his muscles relax for the first time since he got here. When he danced, his movements became easier, almost graceful. He starts to lose himself to the music and he doesn’t even notice that Stiles had begun to press herself against him. Feeling her heat on his skin was something he didn’t realize he missed. To have another person there to enjoy this moment with. He couldn’t even feel embarrassed for how close Stiles was to him. All he wanted to do was kiss her. Of course, he couldn’t bring himself to, but he wanted to very much. By the looks of it, it seemed like she wanted to just as much.

Another song began to play, this one meant for couples. Stiles swung around him until her front was pressed against his. They danced, almost jumping to the music as it ran through them. Derek’s eyes locked with Stiles’ and the whole world seemed to melt away. Her alluring amber eyes had sent him into a trance, one that he never wanted to leave. Just as the rhythm of the song picked up, so did their pace. Derek’s skin heated up, his insides warming with the familiar glow of joyfulness and arousal. His eyes never left Stiles’, and in a moment of passion, Derek swoops down to steal a kiss from Stiles’ lips.

At first, it was simple, chaste. Something that happened on the spur of the moment. Then, it became frantic and addicting. The first kiss was like a spark, a small instance of interest. The second kiss was like fireworks exploding in the sky. Teeth were clashing, lips were being bruised, and tongues fought for dominance. Derek’s arms coiled around Stiles’ body, bringing her closer to him than humanly possible. They kissed and kissed, right in the middle of the dance floor.

They pulled apart, only to take in a breath of air and collect their thoughts. Stiles looked into his eyes and he can see the lust that was shining in hers. Her lipstick was smeared again, and he wonders what he looks like now. Do his lips glow in the dark now?

“Do you want to get out of here?” Stiles asks, panting and breathless.

“Hell yeah,” Derek quickly takes her hand and rushes them both towards the entrance of the club. Normally, he wouldn’t be so enthusiastic, but tonight is the night things change. Maybe for the better.

Just as Derek and Stiles are about to leave the club, he notices his friends standing in one corner of the room. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were staring at them, each of them varied in the scale of surprised to pride. When they notice that Derek has spotted them, they all give him a thumb up in approval. Derek just rolls his eyes, then drags Stiles out of the club.

***

In the morning, Derek doesn’t regret going to the party at all when he sees Stiles wearing his clothes and cooking him breakfast. ****

**Author's Note:**

> Derek still doesn't regret going to the party when he asks Stiles to marry him five years later.


End file.
